


Noontide

by dandywarholic



Series: Quiet Light [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Disputes, Established Relationship, M/M, and i still love it okay, au where shizuo and izaya live together, rip in piece the furniture of their apartment, shizuo and izaya having a big emotional fight, sometimes that happens when you hate your almost boyfriend ok, their friends are so tired, theyre real edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandywarholic/pseuds/dandywarholic
Summary: The yell was accompanied by a loud slam from the room over. Metal grinding against drywall and various objects crashing.Oh god damn it, what was it now? Izaya closed his book and set it aside but didn’t get up from where he comfortably sat.A washing machine.Held above Shizuo’s shoulders.It had to be roughly 90 kg but the only thing Shizuo had problems was getting the machine out of the hallway. The gray paint on the walls getting grated away from the stupid metal.“ Izaya.”That was a man he was sure was Godless.---The police dont come to check in on the domestic dispute calls at their house anymore.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Quiet Light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660366
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	1. Day Off

Izaya sat on the couch leisurely. His legs stretched out on the coffee table and a book in his lap.  _ Being and Nothingness _ by Jean-Paul Sartre was open to page 83 and held the irony of Izaya’s distraction on his phone. 

He  _ was  _ in the middle of reading it before important emails and research had caught his attention. The evermoving chaos of the city was a lot more interesting than a book from 1943 had to offer him. A good read, nonetheless.

Some call his hobbies 'plotting' _,_ or 'evil. Yet he was  simply just creating steps. Opening doors that no one had the guts to open except himself. To let everyone dance around like the little animals they were, falling predictably in the situations he loved to create. It was better when they surprised him, he had to admit. Kept things interesting. He loved watching their pointless problems holding over them like chains- Creating a God for themselves. Gods larger than ones they see in the sky. The one only  _ they  _ pray to when they’re so desperate or want to die.

Izaya smiled at his phone as he looked over the forums- Anonymity allowing for such raw humanity to run across the internet.

“ _ IZAYA.”  _

The yell was accompanied by a loud slam from the room over. Metal grinding against drywall and various objects crashing.

Oh god damn it, what was it now?

Izaya closed his book and set it aside but didn’t get up from where he comfortably sat.

A washing machine. 

Held above Shizuo’s shoulders.

It had to be roughly 90 kg but the only thing Shizuo had problems was getting the machine out of the hallway. The gray paint on the walls getting grated away from the stupid metal.

“ _**Izaya.** ”  _

That was a man he was sure was Godless.

He rolled his eyes and relaxed further into the couch-He had to prepare himself to dodge a large washer machine. He wasn’t expecting this today. 

“How can I help you?”

“All of my shirts are grey.” And it was said gritted through teeth, a low rumble in his chest.

“That’s nice.” He waved off. He knew it would injure the situation, but Christ he didn’t care. He didn’t even know what he was talking about. “It’s about time you decided to switch it up.”

That angered him more- He growled and held it higher as he approached the living room. The likelihood of Izaya having to duck out of the way was getting higher. He still kept calm but his entire body was ready to flee.

“Cut the shit.” 

There was strain on Shizuo’s grip, but it wasn’t from the weight. It was him holding himself back from destroying the entire apartment.

Annoying. He flattened his expression and exhaled. “You wouldn’t believe me if it was a mistake, will you?”

“ _ No.” _

“I figured as such. It wouldn’t be you if you held a single amount of reason.”

And that finally snapped him. Shizuo growled as he threw the large washer at the couch. Izaya was quicker as he grabbed the back of the couch with his hands and with a quick kick off from the coffee table he flipped himself backward. He landed on his feet. The crash from the machine into the couch brushed wind through his black hair. That was a close one. If he wasn’t prepared for it, it would have actually done some damage.

Izaya stood up and looked at the man- His blonde hair covered his eyes as he was recovering from throwing the furniture. His breathing heavy and shoulders tensed. 

He didn’t even remember the significance of the grey shirts- Wait. Yes he did. It must have been when he tossed his black pants in with the load of Shizuo’s laundry. It was careless yet innocent enough. Apparently not.

“Ah..” Izaya slacked his shoulders and turned his annoyed expression relaxed. “I forgot- They came from your brother, didn’t they. That’s a shame.” 

Just the mention of Kasuka visibly bristled him. Ugh. This will be fun.

“You’re dead.” 

Izaya blinked then laughed. “Am I!?” He grinned large and decided to relax against the island that split the small kitchen from the living room. “Over some laundry. Just ask your sweet, baby brother for some new ones. Or bleach it. Hell, wear it out!” He laughed louder. “I didn’t dye it  _ pink,  _ Shizu.” 

Shizuo didn’t respond. He had no idea if he was processing the information or not. God, he hated it when he was like this. It was like communicating to a dog. He hates dogs.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Izaya finally let his tone darken. The situation had escalated high enough that he didn’t know if it was possible to lower it. He was damn sure not going to apologize. And he damn sure wasn’t going to be defenseless. His switchblade fell naturally into his hand and he raised it as a warning. 

“Is this going to end like old times, Shizu?” 

That got Shizuo to go a little rigid. Then he laughed as he straightened. The grin was unsettling enough to get Izaya careful. 

“Like old times.” 

He gave a worried smirk to Shizuo’s toothy grin. “Except now it’s about washing mishaps. Isn’t the irony beautiful, Shizu?” He wanted to laugh at his own joke but he couldn’t. Not when he had to so closely watch Shizuo’s movements.

Anything in the room could be a weapon. 

_ Anything. _

But Shizuo was stalled there from where he stood at the beginning of the room. His smile had left to turn into a glare. Then he saw him turn and watched as he grabbed a piece of boring artwork off the wall. 

Izaya wasn’t sure if he could talk him out of this.

“Really? What an insult to the artist, don’t you think?”  _ If he’s thinking at all right now.  _

No response. 

Izaya sighed and braced his blade like it was a chore. It was a good reminder that this was still as much a part of him as the rest of it. That his warm arms were willing enough to crush him if he was pissed enough. That any hope of thinking he’s tamed him is an absolute waste of thought.

With the drag over the frame against the paint opened an opportunity. Shizuo was close enough to the wall, his arm outstretched to throw it. It was the thinnest window he could make- but he managed it. Three knives from his pocket thrown in a practiced way that caught the excess of Shizuo’s sleeve to pin it to the wall. It wouldn’t hold, but it was enough to pull Shizuo back for a second and force him to drop the painting. Twisted his attention long enough to give Izaya the upper hand. 

“I’m going to go and get some sushi. Please don’t wreck the rest of the place while I’m out, okay?” And it was such a sweet smile he could place on his face while Shizuo ripped his arm from the wall. He ran to the door to sneak on his shoes before any more objects could be thrown. Opened the door- The handle felt weird so he looked down to it.  _ When did Shizuo break this?  _ Ignoring the second reminder of his barbaric nature, he turned around to get to see Shizuo’s expression.

It was fuming heavier. His grip held his now ruined cuff.  _ Add that to the pile of ruined shirts, Shizu.  _ “GET BACK HERE.” 

“I will in a bit. Don’t wait up for me.” 

He shut the door quick enough before Shizuo could start running. Adrenaline finally started to really hit his veins. He needed to disappear quickly. 

Streets would be bad, too open. He needed to get up high. Using the door to kick himself up he grabbed some of the architecture and lifted himself up. A mere second later he heard the door slam open but Izaya was already on his way out. 

Man, he was having such a good day off. 

He hopped from rooftop to rooftop while he thought about the events that just transpired. What an inconvenience- They were both down a washer  _ and  _ a couch. It was a nice couch too. Comfortable. Looked nice. He didn’t mind the painting being destroyed, it wasn’t a particular favorite. 

He had told him that he was going to get sushi-Should he? It would be smarter to go to his office deeper into the city where he could lay low for a bit. Ugh, but he didn’t want to be  _ hiding. _ How absolutely annoying. 

Izaya looked behind himself and made sure he wasn’t followed before he slowed himself down. He collected himself and frowned. What a messy situation. All over something so  _ mundane _ . He was beginning to regret some decisions.

But he’ll have to face them.

* * *

“IzAYA!” Simon welcomed. “Nice to see you! You look tired! Come eat sushi!” 

Izaya greeted him kindly, only half managing a smile. 

“I have many specials today. Plenty to fill your stomach! Will give you energy to fight the day!” His booming voice was chipper as always and doing a fantastic job of getting on his nerves.

Maybe going out in public  _ wasn’t _ a good choice, but he was living with it now. 

He ignored Simon’s comments and struggled to not sound absolutely annoyed, “I’ll take a private booth. I’m expecting someone.” 

“Ah! Friends! Yes, good.” And he easily showed him an empty spot. 

The spot over was taken by some friends that he had to pretend to act normal to.

Why was he so flustered? He was absolutely amazing to create any facade he wanted, no matter the situation. A steady demeanor, collected, holding emotions tight. Right now he was finding that incredibly difficult. _This was all ridiculous,_ he tried to remind himself.

Izaya paused to see the collection. 

Kadota, Walker, Erika, Togusa… Hm, Mikado. Anri too. Right, Mikado said something about going out today on the chat. Should’ve known it was here.

Kadota greeted first, “Yo.”

The rest of them made their own greetings, filled with brilliant faces. Each version of saying the word ‘hello’ had their own taste of personality. 

“Hey.” Was what Izaya managed, his composure calm. 

Kadota nodded, “Want to eat with us?”

“ **No**.” 

The entire little crew all took his short snap in different ways- Mikado and Anri looking the most surprised at his tone. Erika and Walker both chittered-  _ Loudly _ about it before he could even leave. Togusa and Kadota both the most relaxed. Whatever. He ignored it.

Izaya stepped in his own booth and sat in it comfortably. Ordered what he wanted. Ordered Shizuo’s usual, but he knew the oaf wasn't fussy when it came to food. Waited. 

Honestly, he expected to get here faster than he was. 

Did he try his office first? That’d be humorous. 

“ _ ShiZUO! Good to see you!” _

Ah, there we go. 

Izaya relaxed in his booth- Awaiting  _ whatever _ conversation this will be. He smirked to himself at the social leash that would at least tug a little bit at Shizuo. It never did much, but better than in their apartment.

_ Why was he sharing this all of this with him again? _

Not for outbursts like this, that’s for sure. 

Enter Shizuo. The man was collected, a little bit of a surprise. Not entirely out of breath, but he was definitely flushed. He lacked his sunglasses. His face wasn’t contorted into any particular fit of rage. Dormant. Calm. Absolutely livid still. It tugged the edges of Izaya’s lips. 

“Ah, Shizu! How nice to see you.” 

He didn’t respond, of course. Instead sat down across from him. Izaya’s smile only further curled. 

Simon clasped his hands together. “Good!! Talk and have sushi! No fighting!” 

“Go away, Simon.” Shizuo growled out under his breath. 

“OK OK!” and he actually did. 

Thank God. Izaya was tired of him too. Enough that when he left he was able to exhale in relief. 

It was just silence for a bit. Izaya biting a mean smirk as Shizuo just… Sat there. His eyes were narrowed, frustration clearly edging in him. He didn’t know what to say, did he? His feet just brought him here. So built on instinct and emotions that he was rendered speechless when it wasn’t punching something. 

Izaya finally couldn’t keep back a fit of laughter. It was bright and manic and felt good to just let it hit his shoulders. Shizuo’s eyes snapped to him and he saw it wrinkle his nose. 

“Nothing to say, Shizu?” He laughed that out. The shrill of his voice dancing on his words, he couldn’t take it anymore. The ridiculousness of it all- The ridiculousness of whatever was sitting before him. It was such an annoying mess that he was finding it hilarious he was here! 

“I’m not going to apologize for ruining your shirts. You’ve completely destroyed two major items in a shared living space. I think that  _ quite _ makes up for some faulty fashion. Ah, but you know. It truly is my fault. Living with a beast wasn’t one of my best ideas, was it.” And as he spoke it was beginning to get more difficult to keep his soft tone.

Shizuo continued to stay silent. 

“What’s the point of living with something so completely built on instinct? I bet even cavemen would be better. At least they’d be smart enough to use tools rather than their fists.” 

“ ** _SHUT UP_**.” 

Izaya didn’t blink at the outburst, his lips only quirking. 

There was the cracking of wood and Izaya hadn’t noticed it until now, but Shizuo’s fingers were digging into the wooden table. Slowly scraping away the hard wood. Was he going he have another burst? Throw more furniture? Force him to dodge and run?

Izaya couldn’t take it. 

In one single fluid motion he grabbed his knife and stabbed it right in the wood between Shizuo’s fingers. The sharp side of the blade barely brushed against the webbing of his fingers. His body leaned over with it, closing the distance between their faces. Staring directly into his eyes-  _ Forcing _ Shizuo to manage eye contact. He needed to break  _ whatever this was. Now. _

Izaya opened his mouth to say it- 

“Hey, if you’re going to fight, do it outside!” Denis shouted from the kitchen. It made them break eye contact and glance to the owner. It took a second for Izaya to calm down from his own burst, slinking back to his seat. He let his knife stay right between Shizuo’s fingers. 

“Sorry! Shizu is good at that.” He smiled. 

“Fighting is bad!” Simon came in next, setting sushi down. “Talk your problems out! Eat sushi.”

“We  _ know, _ Simon. It’s almost like you’ve told us that three times in the last five minutes.” Izaya snapped. He fetched his knife finally from between Shizuo’s fingers and snagged a sushi on the way. He popped it in his mouth and ignored the unsettled frustration in him. “I was just trying to tell this thing here that destroying furniture is a bad habit.”

“Shut the hell up.” He heard Shizuo say. “I only threw it at you because you pissed me off.” 

“That’s a trend, isn’t it.” His head tilted. 

“Well, if you stopped  _ pissing me off _ it wouldn’t be a damn trend!” 

He couldn’t help but laugh at that one, such a common excuse it could be his catch phrase. “Ah, yes. Why didn’t I think of that?” 

Shizuo looked away and clicked his tongue. “If you’d pay attention it wouldn’t have happened.”   
  
“Dear God if I make a mistake.” He sighed sweetly. 

Another snap and Shizuo slammed his fist on the table, “YOU’RE PISSING ME OFF. YOU SHOULD HAVE PAID ATTENTION. There were WHITE CLOTHES in the washer. What kind of IDIOT would put black pants in with it!?”

Simon was still watching the interaction- His hands raising. 

That got friends to peek in. Kadota’s eyebrows raised, Walker and Erika’s heads tilted in curiosity. 

“Are you guys… okay?” 

“We’re FINE.” Shizuo snapped at him next. 

Kadota’s expression went blank, his eyes widening a little. The others slowly gathering interest as well. Izaya’s teeth gritted in annoyance. He had to make a real effort to relax his shoulders and keep his cool.

Simon tried to ease the situation, “ShizUO! No need for shouting!” 

He got to watch as Shizuo lost it there too- “Shut the HELL UP AND LEAVE US ALONE.” 

“Aww, see? They’re so cute!” Erika chittered to Walker. Of course she’d be here to watch such an embarrassing fight.

Izaya rolled his eyes and finally stood up. “You’re so good at making a scene, Shizu. I’m sorry, Simon, for disturbing.” Was he? Not really. He shrugged anyway. One last edge he had was to embarrass him some more. “Maybe he had some reason to throw a washer machine at me for accidentally ruining his shirt. I just don’t know anymore.”

“That’s not what this fight is about! I’ll kill you, you bastard!” Shizuo stood to his feet and chased after Izaya who was already running out the door. 

The witnesses were stunned. 

There was a lot of information to take in. 

The biggest question they had was ‘Why?’

This fight continued on for the next week.


	2. Get Over It

“You’ve been complaining about this all week, man. Why don’t you just- Move out or something.” Tom reasoned. He blew on his coffee before he set the lid on top.

“It’s fine.” He said flat. Pushed his sunglasses in less of a necessity but a personal tick.

The coffee shop was quiet but not clear. Businessmen and highschoolers were doing a pretty good job haunting it. Reasonably so, it was one of his favorites too. It was on the way of one of their routes. The cashiers were always gentle and nice. Never got his coffee wrong.   
Shizuo sipped it. It was a little too hot and it singed his tongue a little, he winced and set it down. Damn it, could he learn some damn patience?

Tom just continued to look at him with his relaxed demeanor. 

“You said it yourself- You aren’t dating. There’s no reason for you to be there if you don’t want to.”

Shizuo went tense- A bundle of feelings burning harsher than the coffee. He was right, they weren’t dating. So it was just a sadistic position he put himself in. _That h_ _ e still placed himself in every single day. _ The cons outweigh the pros, didn’t they? The flea would never shut up. Piss him off consistently- He was always up to something, uncaring about anyone except himself. The man was hardly human, he couldn’t describe a single thing he liked about him. He hated him. 

He hated him. 

He hated him. 

He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him.

“-Shizuo. Hey. Shizuo. Are you okay, man?” 

He didn’t realize he had been slowly crushing his coffee cup, the hot liquid spilling over and burning his fingers. He blinked and let go. Used the napkins he had and cleaned himself up, the burning only a slight inconvenience. 

Tom waited for an explanation but he didn't recieve one. The man went back to talking.

Shizuo didn’t know how long he had been zoning out, but Tom was on a completely different subject. Something about downtown. He didn’t care, but he appreciated getting the topic pushed off. Tom was good at that. Always able to read him well enough without having to try hard enough. A good friend, a better coworker. He felt bad for constantly having to fill their conversations with talk of the brat that grabbed so much of his attention. 

Man, his poor coffee. He tried to salvage the rest of it, tipping the cup he saw there was still enough to not have to get a new one. That’d be even more annoying. 

God damn it. This was all Izaya’s fault. It's his fault for plaguing his mind for so god damn long. It's his fault for all of this starting.

“So when we go to the guy’s house I heard it’s--” 

“I have to leave.” Shizuo stood up suddenly. He had decided to give up on this crushed cup of coffee too. “I’ll be back in a bit. There’s something I need to do.” 

Tom just blinked at the suddenness of it, but knew there really wasn’t any talking him out of it.

“Uh- Oh..Okay. We’ve got a couple stuff to do later so don’t take too long, man.”

Before he left he completely took care of the mess he made with Tom’s eyes watching him the entire time. He hated it when people just left things out for other people to clean up. It pissed him off.

* * *

“You know, they pulled the gun right on Shizu. Do you think I should have just let him get shot?” Izaya sank into his office chair.

Namie was sorting papers on the desk over, her back turned to him. She had gotten a haircut recently, he noticed. One inch off to make her preferred length. Fit her meticulous nature. As always, she was hardly listening. It only fueled his need for rambling more. It was always more fun to talk aloud when there was someone to hear him. 

“He would have survived. The world isn’t that lucky.” Izaya exhaled, “Hm, if it  _ was  _ successful, it might have actually have earned the thugs a place in Ikebukuro. Leave it to Americans to do something like that. New Jersey.”

The gun he swiped was on the desk sitting there as its own entity. He had plans for it.

“You sure this is the only thing they had on them?” Izaya asked blandly. Work related conversation sitting on his tongue yet his thoughts really couldn’t concentrate. 

It caused Namie to glance over. “Yes, that’s all we found.” 

Izaya huffed in his chair and swiveled in it impatiently.

“If he hadn’t had come it would have gotten a lot more interesting. He’s always such a pain. Doing everything without thinking. To think a being could be powered by such raw emotions at all times. It  _ must  _ be exhausting. I say ‘ _ being’ _ because there’s really no way I can categorize him as anything close to a human. His yell alone could earn him a place in a zoo.” 

Namie sighed from where she stood. This has been the entire last week.

“Then why don’t you break up with him.” 

That startled him and he stopped his swiveling to sit up. 

“We aren’t dating.” It came out too quick, his tone sharp.

Since she didn’t respond quickly- He had to defend further.

“It’s not like that, despite what it clearly looks like.” His voice smoothed. “Just common pulls that sat us where we are. Romance isn’t one of them. Do you really think he’s capable of holding a relationship?” He bursted into a fit of laughter then stopped.  
“Plus, I couldn’t cheat on all my lovely humans. It wouldn’t be right.”

Namie turned to look at him. 

“How you’re both in such a state of denial is beyond me. Maybe you _do_ belong to each other.” 

Izaya smiled, “How’s your brother Seiji? Has he asked Mika Harima to marry him yet?” 

That got Namie to scowl. “No. That will never happen. Don’t change the subject.”

“It’s only a matter of time, I guess.” Izaya’s grin pulled wider. “Good for them.”

They met eye contact as Izaya won the fight. When she looked away Izaya let his face go neutral. 

A state of denial might be right, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t change the facts, did it? Izaya tried to ignore everything else that dug at him under his surface.

He didn't know why the thought of leaving burned him. Like it was a ridiculous solution when it was such a blatant one. It would fix everything if he just never saw Shizu again, wouldn’t it. He’d be free of his fits of rages, of broken door handles, loss of business, and of consistent furniture shopping. Living with a monster he so stupidly agreed with- A monster with warm arms, he internally made fun of himself for. And already he did kind of miss his cooking. Small price to pay to live a more quiet life, though. 

The last thing he wanted to do was look too much into this. He narrowed his eyes as he sat back into his chair and continued to think about it. Ah, Christ. He sat up and pulled him up to his computer and tried to drag his attention onto forums. He couldn’t.

* * *

Shizuo’s foot tapped as he waited. 

Then he knocked again. 

There was the chance that Izaya was out.

The thought angered him, his fingers tensing before he tightened it into a fist and knocked harder. 

He’s hardly seen him- Which was on purpose. Right, it was on purpose. But to know he’s out? Where would he be? The quietness of the apartment at night. The meals sitting to be leftovers for himself. He should at least take some before he leaves after the small visits. The mandatory ones. Where he had to grab clothing, or forgetting his things. Stupid idiot. Why didn’t he just grab a bag or something. He’s so annoying. 

_ ‘Why don’t you just- Move out or something.’ _

All of this had hit him on the way here. 

He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him.

Namie finally answered the door. It was only thirty seconds, but it felt like three minutes of standing around. His energy bunched up. 

“Ah, Shizuo.” She stated blandly, an eyebrow raised. “How nice to see you.” 

“Where’s Izaya.”

There was a second of hesitation but ultimately stepped back to let him in. 

It was a large apartment, spacious. The kind of life Izaya personally loved to live in, or at least he claimed that. So he let Shizuo decide their space? What kind of jackass would do that. 

It pissed him off. 

Izaya sat where he was supposed to. In his chair. His expression went from surprise to annoyance.

“Shizu! I wasn’t expecting to see you. Have you come to destroy the furniture in here too?” 

“ _ No.” _

Izaya huffed in amusement. “Then why are you here?”

Shizuo’s jaw clenched. It was happening again, the utter loss of words. His feet and emotions had brought him here without his head. Anger buzzed up his spine and urges to crush overwhelmed him. He was never good at wording things, never considered himself a poet. People who talked too much pissed him off. The less you talk the less likely you are to say something stupid.

Except the more likely you are to look stupid standing in the middle of a minimalist office, fuming.

The man with such a sharp smile walked slowly around his desk. He looked absolutely calm when he should have been worried. Scared, maybe. At least there was a hint of annoyance behind his eyes. 

He began to say something but Shizuo finally got to cut him off.

“Stop hiding in here.”

That successfully blanked Izaya’s expression. It quickly went confused, then amused. “Hiding?”

Is that what he meant?

“You’ve hardly been home.” 

That got Izaya to burst into a small fit of laughter, his smirk pleasant. “I haven’t been home because I can’t stand you.” 

That sunk him. 

The words cut a little too harsh, somehow more painful than a physical injury.

Namie spoke up at the height in tension. “Orihara, I’m going home.”

Izaya’s tone was golden, “Great. Have a good night, Miss Yagiri.”

Then they met eye contact again. Rigid and burning. 

How can he say  _ It’s annoying when it’s quiet at night.  _ He can’t word  _ The side of your bed is cold and that’s even worse. _ His schedule was  _ wrong. _ The house is  _ empty. _

“Shut up.” Is what he said.

“Why are you  _ here,  _ Shizu.” Izaya deadpanned. 

“Why do you live with me if you can’t stand me.” It got gritted out.

Izaya blinked, genuinely confused. “A little bit hypocritical there, Shizu.” 

It was. It was so hypocritical. Everything was bubbling and he felt like he wanted to explode. Anyone got a stress ball, maybe a glass of water? 

Of course Izaya’s expression went sympathetic, fake and mean. “Oh, you’re missing me, aren’t you? That’s so sweet.” 

_ I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. _

Shizuo didn’t know who he was talking about anymore. 

“I do. You obtuse  _ idiot. _ ” He snapped. “ _ Stop hiding up here. I apologize.”  _ He wanted to yell, but he kept his tone short. Controlled. “It’s just stupid clothes. I made a goddamn mistake. Why are you continuing to  _ punish me.” _

That shocked the room- The room being Izaya and the furniture that sat idly. Shocked the air and dust. Shizuo wanted to vomit words all at once- A dam bursting of feelings he’s been wrapping tight. 

“I’m not punishing you, Shizu.” The other said genuinely. His focus narrowed. “I just dislike being around something that can’t handle a couple shirts being ruined and making a fit about it that lasts a week.” 

“ _ I told you it’s not about the shirts.” _

“I don’t see how that matters!” Izaya laughed. “It’s a good thing it’s me- Just imagining you with a poor, young woman is heinous. You’d kill her.”

The idea was poison. 

“ _ I wouldn’t.” _

“Then control yourself.” Izaya finished. 

And those words held weight. Like a cartoon iron that dropped from the sky, crushing Shizuo’s anger into the ground. His shoulders were still tense, but he didn’t feel like throwing a bookcase across the room anymore.

He didn’t know what emotion was left. 

“ _I will_."

Izaya exhaled. “Then that’s then, isn’t it? This was all you were worked up about.” He shrugged dramatically as he relaxed his shoulders. “A little overzealous, Shizu. Could have sent me a letter.” 

Shizuo grimaced and stepped forward. Izaya didn’t move but watched him. Allowed Shizuo to grab him by the shoulders. 

“ _ Stop.” _

The smile didn’t leave him- Didn’t know what it meant. A look of content? Jesus, could he never just look genuine? It gave him a headache. 

Yet he found himself growling this out: “Come back home with me.”

There was silence between them- A communication that wasn’t verbal. Izaya’s hands reached up and took Shizuo’s in his. Thumb pressed into the soft part of his palm, controlling the minor reflexes absently. The delayed response didn’t upset him. 

“Alright.”

That was a response he was wanting all fucking week. He didn't realize how much he needed it until he heard it.

The stupid nail in the coffin was Izaya ditching Shizuo’s hands to reach up and catch his face. Made him lean down just a tad and Izaya kissed him. It was smooth and tilted. Shizuo's hands fell to hold Izaya's waist as they kissed. Izaya's mouth fitting perfect against his and he hated that too. This burn in his reigniting. And how Izaya let it last. And how Izaya kissed him _first,_ a terrible rarity. 

They broke the kiss and Izaya kept his face still, "I still can't stand you." 

Shizuo's nose scrunched.

“But,” Izaya pulled away with a dramatic sigh. "I'll suffer through it. They'll write a documentary about my selflessness and bravery." 

"Stop."  


Izaya's smile curled, 

"Let's go home, Shizu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this one gets two chapters because i didnt want to rush their development. tfw your bf throws a washer machine at you am i right guys


End file.
